danganronpabreakfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope's Peak Academy
Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園 Kibōgamine Gakuen) is the school where the series is set in. To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title “Ultimate”. Description Hope's Peak Private Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. its stated goal is to raise the future “hope” of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as “The Academy of Hope”. It's a source of envy for average high school students, as it's common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates are now employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement is not an exaggeration. There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in a high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise. Hope's Peak doesn't hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted for by the school itself. Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members are much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture their children. Roleplaying Area Nagumo takes his first step into the Academy grounds as he stares at the huge building until the other group catches up. "Impressive. The view of the Academy is just like what my expectations on it would've been." Sho shoves Nagumo to the side a bit with a remark - "Move it, perpen''dick''ular retard." After that rude remark, he gazes upon the Academy. "Well well, I can't say it doesn't look as impressive as when I looked at it from a farther angle. The school's zetta huge!" "Man, school is boring", Kise had not much of a reaction upon noticing building "Is there at least once thing I can't excel?", Kise spoke to himself, referring to how he can imitate everything through Eye of Copy", he said looking around "I wonder where others are... Or am I just too early?" Akashi had arrived with a fairly modern car, a stranger opens door for him as he gets out. "This is the school your father supposedly put you in, he wishes you to excel in everything, punishment is severe otherwise. Do you wish a bodyguard to accompany you?", the stranger spoke. "No." Akashi had an unusual grin on his face, "Let school at least be a place where I have freedom", wind suddenly blows as his red hairs ruffles "Hope Peak's Academy, huh?", he looked at the building, the grin retains "Interesting". Nagumo looks at Sho for the push he gave earlier, and responds with "Yea, the school is as huge as your ego, acute asshole." Sho laughs a little before saying "Seems someone's got a short temper. But whatever, let's explore the school for a bit until the other worthless freshman rejects arrive." "You guys seem as friendly as ever", Kise approached Nagumo and Sho from behind "Oi, Akashicchi!" "Greetings", Akashi walked to him, "It seems we are lacking on one member", Akashi referred to that one Ankle Biter "Nevertheless, we should start exploring." "Of course. That little beanie midget named Hibiki..." Sho remarks to himself. Upon looking around, Nagumo notices that a lot of Ultimates are walking around the school from senior years. "The Academic Year's yet to start, but there are still a lot of students running around despite this... Do you think they're taking up school activities, or maybe some of them attend summer school?" "I kind of get an uneasy feeling about this", Kise said "Don't you think It's been a little rushed? I can't explain this feeling..." Soon, a mischiveious looking pale-skinned person shoved Kise aside forcefully "Make a way for me, morons." Nagumo whispers a little, "Seems like Sho isn't the only rude person among our group..." He then notices a small crowd of students in the distance near the side of the school... "Hmm?... Hey, do you guys see that?" Sho sarcastically remarks, "What, the small crowd obviously gathering to copy cheatsheets for their math exams or somethin'?" Nagumo shakes his head "No, they aren't doing that... Besides - the academic year hasn't even started; there can't be any exams... So why are they gathered in a crowd?..." Kise facepalmed "Why can't you idiots....", he said as the look on his face was similar to that of Makoto Hanamiya "just get that I'm not the one to be messed with," he said as he tilted his head towards left "Peasant." It seemed that he was able to perfectly copy Makoto. "I don't give a rat ass about it", he said as he tilted it back "I'm not a simple, generic imitation like you" Due to Akashi's situational awareness, and increased Field of Vision, he was able to find a least bit of information "Both of you, stop. Now's not the time", he said as he stepped ahead, and turned around to look at the group "I propose those who are sensitive, step aside. Sho, Kise, Komaeda," he then looked at Makoto Hanamiya "Whatever you are, follow me", he said as he began walking towards the scene, still not fully aware of the situation. "Why am I the only one unnoticed by Akashicchi", Kise sweatdropped and walked towards the crowd. "Makoto Hanamiya, engrave it in your heart", he said as he smelled a strange scent "As for that, I told ya, didn't I? I don't give a rat ass about it, It's much better to be messing around with girls", he said as he walked the other way. Nagumo calmly approaches the crowd, before looking what's beneath it... "Ngh!..." ...and nearly having a heart attack. His calm composure was quickly overwhelmed by the gruesome sight he saw, reducing him almost to a paranoid shell as he continued to look at it... "This... Academy... What do people even do here?!... This... is too gruesome!..." The crowd around him start whispering to each other as some of the female students were putting their arms around themselves at the eerie sight that unfolded in front of their eyes. Sho approaches Nagumo as he says "What's the holdup, yoctogram?" He gets through the crowd to look down upon the same sight as Nagumo did. "Oh... I see what you mean now..." He closes his eyes with almost a frowning face before saying "This academy..." He then shot his eyes wide open as he screamed looking up "... is gonna be zetta amazing! Bahahaha!" "It isn't common that something like this would happen in the Academy. It must be a rare coincidence." One of the boys from the crowd responded. "Call me Moshirige. I'm one of the senior students of this Academy." Moshirige looked at Nagumo and Sho. "This isn't... The time for introductions... How the hell did this happen?!" Nagumo shouted. What grotesque could've made Nagumo and Sho so surprised about, with their overwhelming reactions? That answer was simple. It was a corpse. The young body of a girl, covered in blood all over her body, it is pretty apparent that most of her bones were crushed. She had no pulse, she was completely dead. Akashi had a look of disgust, then sighed "Calm it, Nagumo. Anger leads to irrational decisions, in any case, we need to investigate and find out heads or principles of school - I haven't seem to find them yet" ".... How.... How can you be so calm in this situation, Akashicchi!?", Kise said in anger "This... is so brutal and gruesome.... Why.... It is supposed to be Academy, not an Asylum" Investigation Mode Welcome to the introduction of the '''investigation mode'. You will need to observe the surroundings of the school to determine the cause of death of the girl and collect any clues that might lead to the murderer of this incident. When all the clues that might lead to the murderer have been found, Investigation Mode will end. Examine the environment around the murder scene to uncover some of the aforementioned clues. Any objects that might yield clues will have a small paragraph signifying that there might be a clue or point of interest to help out with the investigation.'' Akashi sighed and motioned Kise to accompany Nagumo. "Moshirige, is it?", he said as he stared at him briefly and intensely, waiting for a response. Kise then calmed down, tried to keep his composure while walking towards Nagumo. He took out a bottle of water "Need some water, Komaedacchi?" Moshirige responds. "Correct. I'm the Ultimate Actor." He then looks at the girl's corpse and assumes to help investigate the corpse with Akashi, "If you're asking for anything we know about her, it's that her name was Sakuya, and she was simply a Reserve Course student. As such, she didn't have a talent, or an Ultimate title. As for her time of death... We've only discovered it 10 minutes ago, with Kaiba here discovering the body and then telling me and Kasuko." Moshirige gazes at a male student named Kaiba - the Ultimate Millionaire, and Kasuko - the Ultimate Pianist. They both seemed to be quiet for the time. Moshirige's Account has been added to the Truth Bullet list. These are Truth Bullets. Throughout the investigation, any kind of evidence that you'll find will be added to the list of Truth Bullets. These will be used later on to determine who the murderer is. "N...no thanks, Ryouta... I can stomach it...", Nagumo replied to Kise's offer. There seems to be some objects around the bloody corpse. "Seijuro Akashi. A prodigy who bears two titles; The Ultimate Manipulator and Morale", he said as he approached the Corpse, his eyes glowed red as he enters Investigation mode, finding a Metal Bat "Ultimate Actor? Haven't heard it before", he spoke as he grabbed the metal bat "It appears that the weapon could be this metal bat", he said as he sighed "However, it is not covered in blood. Furthermore, the Culprit wouldn't drop it here, it could be to trick us, although it's just a theory" A GAME THEORY!!! "Sho, Kise, want to lend us a hand? Komaeda, take a bit of rest." Spotless Metal Bat has been added to the Truth Bullet list. Something is still gleaming under Sakuya's corpse. Sho yawns before saying "Whatever. It'll kill some time." He then starts looking around the corpse, and discovers some shards of glass under her. "Think these pieces a' glass mean anything?" "So this is where that school building leads to?", A voice that of Hanamiya echoed as he arrived. "You know, you shouldn't be in the school building at such times, besides teachers didn't permit us yet", Akashi spoke. "I thought I told ya. I don't give a rat ass about rules. But that's besides the point, 'mother', it appears as if the fourth floor has broken window, glass shards have been scattered there, I followed the eventual footprints which led me here" Kise stared at the footprints "Maybe culprit wasn't all that genius after all", he said as he approached them and sized them. The information was that the reserve student who died had shoe size of 22 cm while the culprit had shoe size that of 26 cm. "Akashicchi, doesn't this seem really familiar?", he said as he stood up, putting his hands on his hips "I expected you to be cold, it was no surprise. But this is just cruel", he said as he turned around, glaring Akashi in the eye "Your shoe size. That is 26 cm, is it not?" "..." Nagumo stayed quiet while this happened. He slowly tilted his head to look above the corpse, and there he saw a broken window, 4 rows up between the sets of windows. "... We'll try pointing to conclusions later, Ryouta... Just focus on the investigation for now." Glass Shards, Trail of Footsteps and Broken Window has been added to the Truth Bullet list. "And what makes you think that I'm the only one with that size?", Akashi said as he stared at footprints "In any case, we need to gather up more evidence before suspecting each other"."We'll have to wait for someone to permit us to get in the school building so we can further continue the investigation - I'm surprised we haven't found a staff yet" Kaiba sighs deeply before saying, "Where's that useless girl when you need her? She should've finished printing out the autopsy five minutes ago." "Sorry I'm late, I was just too stressed to hurry it up..." A girl ran up to Kaiba and handed him a sheet. "There we go. Sakuya's autopsy report. It's all yours, Moshirige." Kaiba says as he passes Moshirige the sheet. "You should at least be greatful to Natsuko. She's my little sister, after all." Moshirige says. "And don't even think about calling her Reserve Course scum for even a moment." After that remark, he walks over to Akashi and co., then hands them the report. "As you might've heard, it is an autopsy report describing Sakuya's death. Maybe this'll help with the evidence." Autopsy Report has been added to the Truth Bullets. (See Truth Bullets to read the report) "Umm... Can I see that for a moment?..." Kasuko asks as she scootches over to Akashi to look at the report. " 'Except for her head'?... 'Stab wounds'?... Wouldn't this prove that the bat wasn't used to bludgeon her?..." "I guess you're correct..." Nagumo replies. "And 'died upon impacting the ground'... I guess we can confirm why the window was broken, then." Nearby the academy, a taxi dropped off a young, short, and slender boy with a violin case strap on his back, filled with a violin, bow, some sheet music folded up. As he pushes his bangs out of his eyes, he smiles as he looks up at the Academy."This....This is where my new start will begin.." He says, quietly. before entering. Looking around, he hears the familiar voices from when he first came. Rounding the corner, he sees the back of one of his friends. He blushes, and walks over to them."Kise-Kun!! It's nice to see you all ag-" Hibiki says, before looking past him, and seeing the corpse of a girl, stabbed, cold, and bloody. Hibiki's blood goes cold, as he stares at it wide eyed."W-What...Happened..?" He asks, before shaking madly. His stomach turned as he got a whiff of the corpse. He covers his mouth with his hands, and tears collect in his eyes. His eyebrows lower, as a sudden anger comes from within him."W-Who...Who...DID THIS?!" He screams out, trembling greatly. "Those guys... Found her corpse 15 minutes ago." Nagumo says, before looking at Kaiba, Moshirige and Kasuko. "We're trying to investigate and find any clues that might lead to the killer... I know this may be a rough start for you Hibiki, but you aren't the only one. Everyone's time is starting off to be difficult at the Academy... But I feel if we find out who it was, then everything will turn out fine in the Academy... So with that note, can you help us find out who it is?..." Kaiba grunts a bit, before saying his thoughts "If that guy only now discovered the corpse, then it is plausible that he is the one who murdered her." Moshirige sighs before saying, "Didn't you hear what Akashi said earlier? It's better if we gather up more evidence before going on to suspect one another." Hibiki is offended by Kaiba."How dare you...I would never hurt anyone...Let alone kill somebody!" He says, still saddened by the girls death. He looks to Nagumo."A-Alright...I'll help...Just so her spirit can rest easy knowing we're avenging who she once was." He says, softly. "I'll tell you what we found up until now." Nagumo says to Hibiki, before telling him about all the Truth Bullets they've found. "So anyways... I'm thinking we should follow the footprints, perhaps go to the classroom with the broken window and continue our search there." "Right..." Kasuko says. "Someone should continue guarding Sakuya's body, though..." "Me and Natsuko will stay here." Moshirige nodded and told the others to take care. Hibiki nods, and heads inside."Whoever did this is sick..." He says, wiping away his tears. "It's all the way up to the fourth floor..." Kasuko says, before she goes up the stairs with the others until they finally reach the fourth floor. "... There!" She points at a classroom, which corresponds with the smashed window from the outside of the Academy. Nagumo rushes in to the classroom, and finally starting to look around. "Hey... There aren't any footprints in this classroom, they only lead up to the classroom door..." "Maybe someone wiped the footprints off or washed the floorboards off." Kaiba said. "The floor isn't wet, idiot." Sho grins at Kaiba. "You two. No need to argue. Focus on investigating." Nagumo calms them both down. "But anyways, I guess the footprints stopping up to the classroom might be an important clue." Trail of Footsteps has been updated in the Truth Bullet list. There seems to be a phone laying on the floor, as well as some of the broken glass scattered around it. Hibiki thinks."Wait, what if the culprit took off their shoes? Maybe to get a new pair...?" He says, examining the foot prints."Whoever's shoes these are, they are pointed..." Hibiki is then hit with the scent of something all too familiar."This isn't blood..." He says, standing up."it's paint!..." He wipes his finger on it, bringing up a bit of it."It's not any ordinary paint...It's face paint!" He says, shocked."Who who have face paint?" He asks himself. "Something grindin' yer gears, midget?" Sho says as he walks up to Hibiki. "Another pair of shoes, eh? Whoever this Pi-Face is, it's kinda hard to believe how quick he would've set this up till 15 minutes ago, let alone not have anyone notice the trail of footsteps or catching that idiot in the middle of the act." "I think it's a little reasonable..." Kasuko mumbled. "It's still early in the morning, and since the Academic Year hasn't started yet, there wouldn't be a lot of people around the school to catch them in the act..." "So we're confirming the fact that these footsteps are fake?" Nagumo asks. "I'm not sure... Perhaps we'll need to find some more evidence to prove they're fake." Kasuko replies. Trail of Footsteps has been updated in the Truth Bullet list. Hibiki stands up, looking at the foot prints."Well, if they are fake, then it's plausible that this was meant...To be a distraction...To steer us away from the real crime scene." He says, looking around, and then seeing something on the ground. He walks over to it, and picks it up."A...phone?" He says, examining it. "... It has a password set on it. We can't unlock it." Nagumo says as he inspects the phone. He then looks around the room. Suspicious Phone has been added to the Truth Bullet list. The trash bin at the corner of the classroom seems to hold something suspicious. "Yo, there's somethin' in that trash bin." Sho says as he approaches it. He crouches down and easily finds what caught his attention. "Jackpot. There's a pair of shoes and a bunch of paint containers scattered inside it. Guess that midget was right." He grins at Hibiki. Paint-Covered Shoes has been added to the Truth Bullet list. "Anything else in the room?" Kaiba asks. "Doesn't seem like it... But if this isn't really the crime scene like Hibiki said, maybe it's one of the adjacent rooms?..." Kasuko says, as she looks at the others. "So why are we standing out here? Let's search the other rooms." Nagumo says, heading out into the hallway. He then looks around, before noticing Akashi and the other group, already looking at the other classrooms. "Seems someone beat us to the other ones." Kasuko felt a little uncertain, so she peeked out at the window to check on Moshirige. She felt a little reassured to see him still staying there. "You're late", Akashi said grinning while his group was investigating the classrooms. "If you're not here to investigate and help us, just leave", Kise said with annoyed look. "Quiet, moron. It's always fun to mess around with girls," Hanamiya said winking at Kasuko "Don't you think?"."Besides, I've already did my contribution, so shut up, moron". "Quit it, both of you", Akashi said as he asked Kise to assist him get the blackboard off just in case. Kasuko blushes as she looks to the side. "I guess we should help the other group out." Nagumo says. "R-right..." Kasuko mumbles, before approaching the classroom Akashi's group was in, and helping inspect it. "Guys, we should spread out and look at all the other classrooms. We'll probably find something sooner or later." Nagumo suggested. To most of the people, Kaiba and Sho, it didn't strike as a bad idea. They both nodded and went to the other classrooms. Sho bashes open a classroom to the right of the one with the broken window, and looks around. "Meh. Just the usual energy equals mass times the speed of light squared shtick." Sho was in a math class. Looking at the blackboard, he wasn't really interested in what equations were portrayed on it as they looked too simplistic. So he decided to wipe them off. After that, he grinned as his superiority complex kicked in as he took the chalk and decided to write the following on the blackboard: "Chuck Yeager broke the sound barrier through aircraft. I'll exceed the speed of light by foot!", he followed it up by a grin. "Anyways, guess there's nothing here except for this zetta sexy blackboard message." Sho leave the classroom, hands in his pocket. Kaiba looks a door to the right of Sho, with nothing in there as well. "Nothing here..." There were only 3 doors left to search. Two from the left, one on the right. "Kise, you take the one on the left, I'll get the one on the right. Hanamiya, you get the other one", Akashi said "No", Hanamiya said "I'll stay here, I'd rather text some girls than waste my time with you inferior people" ".... You're beginning to annoy me", Akashi said as he just had an evil idea as he approached Kasuko "Could you take his place in return?", he said as he stared at Hanamiya with the side of his eye, mockingly. "Tsk!", Hanamiya grutted angrily Kise walked towards the door on the very farther left, and finds "Nothing...", he said as he closes it. Akashi looks on the one on the right, and he finds big plot twist. "Komaeda, Moshirige, meet me with your group", Akashi said with slight stutter in his voice. What he finds in the room is blood stains on the walls, desks and everywhere. The desks were messy themselves, and a random survival knife on the floor. Akashi inspected windows and finds an open window there. "This....." Moshirige looks up at the window where Akashi was, and shouts over to him. "What happened?! Did you find anything in there?!" Nagumo, Kaiba, Kasuko, Sho all run over to the classroom where Akashi is before most of them gasping at the sight. "Wait..." Nagumo says. "All of this... The survival knife, the bloodstains! This explains where the murder took place! And..." "Hey, Akashi. Was the window open when you got here?" Kaiba suddenly spoke. Kise walked inside, with the look of disgust "The culprit must really have weird imaginations to have him do this..." "Yes...", Akashi looked above, with a grin "The window was open ever since", he said as he stared at Moshirige "It appears I have a suspect on someone", he thought to himself "That means there's no need to investigate any more. We've got enough evidence to point at the victim." Kaiba says. Bloody Classroom, Survival Knife, Open Window has added to the Truth Bullets Hibiki walks into the bloody room, shocked."So...So my assumptions were right.." He says."Hmm....Face paint...A staged murder...." He walks out of the room."Is this all an act...? A gruesome..Act..." "I think I'm starting to see what you're talking about, Kaiba. Seems you aren't a real useless yoctogram after all." Sho grins at Kaiba, as he walks out of the classroom. "I guess we should all meet up by Sakuya's body..." Nagumo says, with the upperclassmen nodding and following him downstairs. Following Akashi, Kise goes downstairs and outside - Near the Corpse. "Found anything useful yet, Moshirige?", Kise said, without -cchi or any honorific at the end. "Wouldn't it be pointless, Kise?", Akashi said, tapping his shoulder "That gruesome act, it was pricelessly brilliant," he looked at Moshirige with a smirk, sarcastic smirk "Don't you think?" Hanamiya peeked at Nagumo's pocket as he said with an annoyed look, before bullyingly pushing him "Just take /that/ out already, you wazzock, and get this over with." "... No." Nagumo boldly denies it, after giving a slight glare at Hanamiya after that push. "Not right now. Hear what Kaiba will say." "... Eh? Did you two scatterbrains actually plan something out?" Sho says, looking at Kaiba and Nagumo. "We did, actually." Kaiba replies. "I've decided that the most plausible solution to this... Is to hold something I'd like to call a Class Trial." Hibiki stands with Kise."A Class Trial...? You mean...Court?" He asks, in fear of what is to come. "Something similar." Nagumo explains. "We'll attempt to speculate what happened in the trial in a semi-jurisdiction style matter." "So we have to put the facts we've discovered in place to form a complete analysis of the murder, along with the full killing method, murder weapon, victim and murderer all at once, correct?" Moshirige asks. "Of course. Even if it would take long, we'd still have all day as no one was expecting us to come to the Academy a few days before lessons resume here." Kaiba answered. "... I see. I guess it's plausible that we'd do it this way. I believe that would leave the authorities with less things to worry about if we find out the true murderer..." Moshirige looks at Kaiba as he answered him. "I still conciously believe that even then, It would be dangerous to hold a trail without Authorities escorting it" Kise explains "We find out the culprit, then what? How many chances there are of murderer possibly not attacking us after it and us, being safe?", he said "Yes, I know some of us have the abilities to protect themselves like me, Akashicchi, Sho will not contribute so not him, Kaiba, Nagumo. But what about people like Hibiki?" "Don't be so impossible", Akashi said "Hibiki is the Ultimate Creator, he can create weaponaries to protect himself" "Are you forgetting that there's not only him that matters?", Kise said "What about Kasuko, that girl? What is so certain about this tactic?" "Wait... Aren't you forgetting Moshirige?..." Kasuko said in a quiet voice. "Don't tell me you're suspecting him... Are you?..." "We can't exactly be sure until the trial ends." Nagumo replies. "I wouldn't blame you for suspecting me. But about the question we asked earlier - defending yourself wouldn't really be necessary. You could always tie the culprit up right after we confirm the fact that they did it." Moshirige says, with his arms crossed. Hibiki looks at Kise, blushing, before turning away."Kise...He..He c-cares...?" He thinks to himself. He looks up, determined."I believe that we can figure this out, without the help of authorities. We've made it this far, and that girl's spirit needs to rest knowing we found the sick person who did this." "And what makes you certain that Culprit won't cause any damage while we're tying them up, huh!?", Kise looked mildly worried. "This isn't like you to be all caring person", Akashi stated "As far as I'm concerned about tying them up, it's simple. We can keep weaklings out, and let the usable people handle that part, we can't simply ignore the fact that a murder happened here, Kise. If you don't want to come to a conclusion, I won't stop you from leaving", Akashi said coldly. "What is with Akashicchi?.... He seemed like a completely different person just now.... Is this the same second personality, another man I've sensed before?", Kise thought before nodding "Understood. In any case, we have to do it quick." Kaiba turns his back on the group as he heads towards the school and says "The trial will take place in the school's conference room. Lead the freshmen there, Kasuko." "Oh... Y-yeah..." Kasuko mutters, before gesturing the other group to follow her. As Moshirige was about to catch up to the group, her little sister, Natsuko, took hold of his hand and said, "Please, let me watch the trial... To make sure you're safe..." Moshirige lets out a small sigh and tells her "Natsuko... You shouldn't worry about me. But you can spectate if you want." He makes a warm smile towards her before turning away to catch up with the rest of the group. Conference Hall is now available for Chapter 0. Category:RP Locations Category:Chapter 0